Slekcon (EunHae)
by Yoon EunNa
Summary: Summary : Karna darah Donghae yang tak sengaja jatuh ketanah membuat sesuatu yang telah mati ribuan tahun lalu dapat bangkit kambali.


**Little : Slekcon**

 **Genre :** Yaoi,BL, Sho-Ai, Sex Romance and Spiritual

 **Pair :** EunHae or HyukHae and KyuMin (pelengkap doank)

 **Inpirasi :** Mungkin pengen buat FF **EunHae rate M** yang aneh dan waktu **liat MV SLEKCON** jadi- yah FF.x kayak gini deh.

 **Status** : OneShoot

 **Summary** : Karna darah Donghae yang tak sengaja jatuh ketanah membuat sesuatu yang telah mati ribuan tahun lalu dapat bangkit kambali.

 **Warning!** : FF ini abal-abalan, tanpa editan, dan mengandung unsur-unsur **HOMO** & **SEX!**

Di siang yang terik sebuah pulau yang tak berpenghuni SM University melakukan sebuah perkemahan.

Seorang namja manis berambut blonde panggil saja Donghae, terlihat duduk bersandar dibawah pohon pinus yang memiliki ukuran paling besar dengan daun yang teramat lebat bahkan siar matahari pun tak bisa menembusnya.

Posisi yang sudah sangat nyaman membuatnya tak teras tertidur, sesaat, hanya sesaat ia tertidur.

"uggk"

Donghae merasakan sesuatu menerpa perpotongan lehernya, terasa geli tapi sangat mengenakkan. Sesuatu yang lain juga terasa menyentuh nipel dan tubuh yang lainnya. Rasanya sangat menggai-

"LEE DONGHAE"

"auu"

Donghae berlojat kaget saat mendengar seseorang yang berteriak memanggilnya dan disaat yang bersamaan tangan kananya tertusuk duri dari pohon berduri yang ada di sebelah kanannya.

Darah keluar lumayan banyak bahkan sampai jatuh ke tanah sedangkan sang pelaku pengagetan menjadi panik saat mengetahui hal itu. Donghae yang menyadari hal itu berusaha menenangkan sahabat terbaiknya, menyakinkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Tapi sang sahabat yang sudah cemas langsung menyeretnya ketenda agar lukanya segerah mendapatkan pengobatan.

.  
Hari mulai beranjak malam saat tanah didekat tempat bersandar Donghae, tepatnya dibawah tumbuhan berduri tadi bergetar membuat sebuah lubang yang lumayan luas, sesuatu mulai terlihat keluar dari lubang itu, sesuatu berwarna kuning kecoklatan,.Beberapa saat setelahnya sesuatu itu berhasil keluar dan terlihatlah wujud aslinya.

Kerangka, ya kerangka manusia.

Sesuatu tadi adalah kerangka yang sudah terlihat sangat tua, lihat saja warna tulang yang sudah menguning dan kecoklatan. Tapi ada sedikit perbedaan saat melihat dada pada bagian kerangka itu. Terdapat noda disana. Noda merah yang sebenarnya adalah darah dari Donghae tadi. Di bagian mulutnya terlihat bergerak, Saat berjalan Kerangka itu perlahan mulai terbungkus kulit, dan dibagian dadanya mulai terlihat adanya organ-organ seperti hati, paru-paru jantung dan lainya membentuk sebuah sosok manusia. Kini kerangka itu sudah sempurnya menjadi manusia. Memiliki wajah tampan, tinggi yang ideal dengan tubuh yang atletis. Sayang tak ada sehelai benang pun yang melekat ditubuh itu. (Unna mimisan low)

Sebuah seringaian menghiasi wajah rupawanya.

"akan ku cari kau wahai takdirku" ucap sosok itu sambil memegang dadanya.

Bulan-bulan yang melelahkan kini sudah terlewatkan. Kini saatnya berpesta untuk merayakan pencapaian yang mereka dapat.

SM University mengadakan pesta yang teramat meriah malam ini di halaman kampus.

Donghae, namja manis itu terlihat memakai pakaian sederhana, memakai kaos putih perpadu dengan rompi yang memiliki warna senada dengan celana jens yang dipakainya. (baju hae saat MV No Other)

Dirinya paling malas saat ada pesta, kenapa? karna di usianya yang ke dua puluh, tak ada satu pun namja atau pun yeoja yang menjadi kekasihnya.

Terima kasih buat sahabat terbaiknya karna dialah hal ini terjadi. Dimana, karna mulut pedasnya orang-orang yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya langsung mundur. Bagaimana tak mundur jika baru bicara beberapa kata saja dengannya simulut pedas itu langsung menyuruh mereka pergi dan mengejek mereka bahwa mereka tak cocok denganya.

Dilantai dansa sudah dibanjiri oleh orang-orang yang sedang haus akan tarian. Meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik yang dimainkan seorang DJ.

Donghae berjalan kesamping kiri menuju sahabat terbaiknya berada.

"karna kau aku tak memiliki kekasih sampai sekarang Kyu" kata Donghae saat sampai didekat saaatnya yang mendapat kikikan geli dari sahabatnya itu

Donghae menggembungkan pipinya tanda ia kesal karna ditertawakan.

"kau tega Kyu, kau sudah memiliki minnie hyung kenapa aku tak boleh punya kekasih?" adu Donghae pada sahabatnya itu yang bernama Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin yang jadi pasangannya.

Sungmin namja bergigi kelinci itu menghentikan tawanya dan mencubit perut Kyuhyun.

"AWW!" jerit Kyuhyun mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dari kekasihnya. Saat mendapatkan delikan tajam dari kekasihnya membuat nyalinya menciut secara drastis.

"ekhemm" deheman Kyuhyun untuk mengurangi rasa takutnya. Mengerti isyarat dar Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan padanganya keara Donghae. Sahabatnya ini sedang merajuk tapi cara merajuknya membuatnya ingin tertawa.

Lihat saja pipi yang digebungkan dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat didadanya plus Donghae akan memalingkan wajah saat meliatnya. Bukankah itu sangat lucu dan kekanak-kanakan? Tapi saat ingin kembali tertawa ia merasakan aura membunuh yang sangat besar berada disampingnya. Sungmin yang telah mengeluarkan aura mencekanya mengancam Kyuhyun agar tak tertawa. Sungguh aura yang menyeramkan bahkan aura iblis Kyuhyun saja kalah.

"baiklah, apa maumu selarang hae?"

"kau tak boleh ikut campur dengan urusan cintaku lagi"

"ta-"

"dan siapa pun nanti yang menjadi teman danceku kau tak boleh komen apa pun" Kyuhyun ingin sekali protes tapi tak jadi karna kakinya yang tiba-tiba diinjak Sungmin membuatnya terpaksa menyetujui kedua syarat itu. Kyuhyun hanya tak mau sahabat polosnya sakit hati atau bahkan terluka.

Jesica yeoja yang terakhir diejeknya sebenarnya sudah memiliki namja chingu. Siapa? Choi Siwon? tidak! bisa-bisa sahabatnya menjadi pacar kaseratusnya. Sudahla toh Donghae sudah besar biakan dia merasakan apa itu cinta dan bumbu-bumbunya.

Donghae kini duduk agak menjauh lantai dance, hatinya saat ini sangat bahagia.

Lama dirinya disana tapi tak ada seorang pun yang mau mengajaknya menari. Apa dia benar-benar sudah tak laku lagi, Pikirnya nelangsa.

"maukah kau menari bersamaku?" sebuah suara yang terdengar berat itu membangunkanya dari keterpurukkan.

"..." Donghae malah jadi salah tingkah sendiri saat melihat namja tadi menguluran tanganya.

Ia ragu menerimanya, tapi namja yang mengajaknya ini sangat tampan dengan senyum yang membuat gusi depannya terlihat dan yang terpenting tinggi badanya yang tak membuatnya kalah.

Donghae yang tadi ragu-ragu kini langsung menerima uluran tangan itu saat melihat Kyuhyun akan berjalan kearahnya.

Hati Donghae kini berkelojak senang, akhirnya dia busa menari juga. Hatinya bertambah senang saat ingat kalau namja yang mengajaknya menari ini begitu tampan, memiliki rahang yang tegas dan tinggi yang hampir sama denganya. Tak separti sitiang listrik-k.a Zhowmi- yang membuatnya terlihat pendek.

Tak jauh dari Donghae pasangan KyuMin mendebatkan pasangan dance Donghae.

"biarkan Kyu, Donghae sudah besar, dan lagi pasangannya lumayan tampan"

"aku tak yakin namja itu namja baik-baik minnie"

"Donghae bukan anak kecil lagi Kyu, biar dia merasakan cinta"

"tapi minnie bagaimana kalau Dnghae nanti di-"

"biarkan itu terjadi"

"minnie"

"sudahlah Kyu, kita terjun kelantai dance saja?"

"baiklah~" dengan malas Kyuhyun mengikuti kemauan kekasihnya itu. Biarlah toh Donghae sudah dua puluh tahun, putusnya.

Malam semakin larut dan didalam pesta itu kini sudah tinggal segelintir orang.

Diperjalanan pulang, didalam mobil yang berisikan pasangan KyuMin yang duduk di kursi kemudi dan Donghae juga pasanganya yang duduk dikursi penumpang.

"siapa namamu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada namja disebelah Donghae.

"Hyukjae"

"aku tak pernah melihatmu diUnuversitas?"

"aku jarang sekali mengikuti pelajaran, kalian tahu dengan uang semua urusan akan beres"

"memangnya kau mengambil jurusan apa?"

"sejarah"

"ooo" beo KyuMin disaat yang hampir bersamaan, jurusan sejarah memang terletak paling ujung dan lagi dia-Hyukjae jarang mengikuti pelajaran pantas mereka tak familiar dengan wajahnya.

Sungmin yang dari tadi tak diam, kini mencondongkan wajahnya kearah telinga Kyuhyun berada.

"hah.!" teriak Kyuhyun tak sadar saat Sungmin menjauhkan wajahnya darinya. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan horor apa lagi saat seingaian yang menyeramkan terlukis apik di wajah kekasihnya itu.

Kini mobil yang membawa pasangan KyuMin dan HyukHae telah sampai didepan gedung sebuah apartemen sederhana.

Setelah memberi tanggun jawab kunci apartemen dan Donghae, Kyuhyun langsung tancap gas meninggalkan pasangan baru itu, mungkin tak ingin membuat hatinya panas atau tak sabar berduaan dengan kekasihnya? entahlah?

Setelah kepergian mobil KyuMin, Hyukjae yang saat itu sedang mengendong Donghae ala pengatin baru.

Seringaian terpantri apik diwajah tampanya saat melihat wajah manis seseorang yang tertidur karna pengaruh alkohol.

"kau sungguh manis hae, dan kau adalah takdirku" Hyukjae setelah itu ia merapalkan kalimat-kalimat aneh. Dalam sekejap mereka kini sudah berada dihutan yang banyak ditumbuhi pohon pinus.

Hyukjae berjalan menuju sebuah pohon pinus yang mimiliki ukuran paling besar dari pada yang lainya, tapi sebelum teralu dekat Hyukjae merapalkan beberapa kalimat aneh lagi dan dalam sekejap mata, didekat pohon pinus sebuah batu yang memiliki ukuran cukup besar muncul dari dalam tanah.

Batu yang memiliki bentuk persegi yang dapat ditiduri oleh dua orang dewasa.

Hyukjae menaruh Donghae diatas batu dengan hati-hati. Ia usap kening Donghae dengan sayang dan mencium bibir pum itu dengan cinta.

Bulan kini sudah penuh dan diatas kepala Donghae terdapat sebuah alat yang memancarkan sinar bulan dikeningnya. Cahaya yang mulanya seukuran tutup botol itu kini mulai terbagi dan menjalar keseluruh tubuh Donghae. Bahkan sinar itu kini merobek pakaian yang Donghae kenakan. Dikeadaan yang sudah 90% tanpa pakaian sinar itu berhenti saat bertemu diperpotongan leher Donghae membentuk sebuah pola berbentuk lingkaran dengan tanda koma didalamya-kayak Saringgan milik Sasuke.

Wajah tampan Hyukjae kini senyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai karna upacara penandaanya sudah siap dimulai.

"trima kasih karna darahmu hae, karnamu aku bisa hidup kembali dan aku tak menyangka seseorang yang menjadi takdirku semanis ini, setelah upacara penandaan ini selsai kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya" Hyukjae yang ternyata adalah sesosok kerangka itu, kini berubah menjadi seorang manusia kembali dan mengelus pipi tembem Doghae.

Hyukjae mengecap rasa bibit sexy Donghae dengan lembut dan perlahan, Hyukjae hanya ingin meresapi bibir manis itu.

Hyukjae dulunya adalah seorang penyihir yang paling kuat, ia memiliki salah satu sihir yang tidak dimiliki penyihir lainnya, keabadian. Ya dia abadi bisa hidup panjang dan awat muda. Tapi sihir itu bisa terjadi jika ia mendapatkan seseorang yang akan menjadi takdirnya. Dimana darah yang dimiliki takdirnya itu bisa menyembuhkannya, bahkan mungkin membuatnya hidup kembali. Setelah sang takdir ia dapatkan dirinya harus menandai takdirnya dibawah sinar bulan penuh, dan proses terakhir adalah penyatuan.

Setelah beberapa menit Hyukjae menjauhkan wajahnya, tak jauh, hanya ingin membiarkan Donghae menghirup udara.

Diantara acara mengambil nafas, Hyukjae merapalkan kalimat aneh lagi dan dalam hitungan detik kedua mata teduh itu terbuka membuat Hyukjae terpesona.

Hyukjae hanya membuat Donghae bagun tapi dia akan menganggap tempat ini adalah apartemennya bukan hutan belantara.

Kini Hyukjae bisa memulai acara penandaanya.

Donghae yang saat ini sudah ada dibawah Hyukjae, dengan posisi ini Hyukjae lebih leluasa mengagumi setiap inci pahatan Tuhan yang sempurna.

Hyukjae lebih dulu menyingkirkan sisa-sisa kain yang masih melekat ditubuh Donghae, dan disela-sela kegiatanya sesekali kedua tangannya juga melakukan hal lainya, mencubit, mengelus bahkan saat menyingkirkan kain diarea dada tangannya memelintir tonjolan imut itu yang menghasilkan erangan nikmat dari pemiliknya, erangan yang terdengar sexy membuat sesuatu diarea selatanya bereaksi.

Mata yang sudah tertutup kabut nabsu itu kini malah bertambah berkali lipat saat kini tangannnya berada didaerah privasi seorang namja. Benda itu tak ada apa-apanya dibanding miliknya yang memiliki ukuran berkali-lipat bahkan setiap pel*c*r yang ditidurinya mengatakan miliknya yang paling besar dan panjang. Benda milik Donghae itu kecil dan imut, tapi terasa pas bila dalam genggamannya.

"ahhh~ jangan di remass ahh~" desahan langsung mengalun merdu saat itu juga ketika Hyukjae mengelus dan meremas benda imut itu, bahkan Donghae akan bergerak tak karuan saat ia mengocok benda itu dengan intes. Jari jempolnya juga bermain-main diatas lubang saluran ke*c*ng.

Donghae hanya bisa mendesah mendesah dan mendesah saat ini tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain itu karna Hyukjae yang sudah melumpuhkannya. Ia tahu dan ia merasakan setiap perlakuan Hyukjae padanya-yang ritual tadi dia gak tau apa-apa soalnya masih dalam pengaruh Hyukjae seutuhnya- ia ingin ikut berpartisipasi tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sulit bergerak entah apa ia tak tahu karna otaknya saat ini sulit diajak bekerja entah itu karna alkohol yang tadi di minumnya atau karna kenikmatan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Puas dengan aksi mengocoknya yang sudah membuat Donghae keluar hanya dengan hal itu membuat Hyukjae makin semangat untuk segera menandai.

Milik Donghae yang sudah lemas itu ia-Hyukjae- coba bangunkannya kembali , tak lama ingin bermain-main setelah ia membungkukkan badanya, benda menegang itu sudah ada didalam mulut basahnya.

"uuughhhh~ aahhh~" desah Donghae yang membuat semangat Hyukjae kian bangkit. Dan desahan Donghae akan semakin keras saat Hyukjae menyedot benda berurat itu.  
Disela aksi kulumnya Hyukjae sudah mempersiapkan jari tengah yang sudah basah oleh cairan cinta Donghae didepan lubang kecil berurat milik Donghae-tentunya-.

"ikkkssszz" ringisan dari Donghae saat benda asing mencoba masuk.

Jari pertama Hyukjae hanya menggerakkanya maju mundur seirama dengan kulumannya. Di jari kedua Hyukjae melakukan gerakan menggunting. Dan dijari ke tiga Hyukjae hanya masuk sebentar karna dia sudah tak tahan untuk berasa didalam lubang itu, juga karna Donghae yang sudah akan kembali keluar.

Kedua kaki Donghae ia taruh dipundaknya, posisi yang membuat sesuatu yang besar berurat itu langsung bersentuhan dengan lubang berurat milik Donghae, sedangkan perutnya bersentuhan langsung dengan milik Donghae.

"shitttsss" desah Hyukjar saat mulai memasukkan benda besar panjang itu, walau ia sudah melakukan pelebaran tadi tapi tetap saja goa berkerut itu terasa sempit buatnya. Tak ingin terlalu lama dalam situasi seperti ini, Hyukjae langsung melesatkan juniornya dalam sekali hentakan dan mendapat jeritan sakit dari Donghae.

Disaat melihat wajah kesakitan Donghae karna ulahnya timbul perasaan aneh didalam dadanya. Ia tak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, dirinya yang egois dan mementingkan kepuasanya sendiri tanpa perduli pada apa yang dirasakan patner sexnya, sakitkah? nyamankah? bahkan suka atau tidaknya cara yang ia lakukan dirinya tak perduli. Yang penting ia PUAS.

Tapi kini, kenapa hatinya merasa perih saat kelopak mata itu meneteskan cairan bening?

Hyukjae tak bergerak sedikit pun dari posisinya tadi, menunggu Donghae terbiasa dengan miliknya yang besar. Perlahan Hyukjae mendekatkan wajahnya dengan telingga Donghae.

"panggil aku hyukkie hae, mendesahlah dengan menyebut namaku" bisik Hyukjae sambil menjilati kuping Donghae.

"hyukkkk~ ahh~" Hyukjae tersenyum atas reaksi Donghae barusan, ia cium bibir bengkak itu sesaat.

"bolehkah aku bergerak hae?"

"emmhh~"

Setelah mendapat persetujuan tanpa membuang waktu lagi Hyukjae mulai mengerakkan juniornya.

Awalnya rasa sakit yang Donghae rasakan, tapi kini hanya kenikmatan saja yang Donghae rasakan. Junior besar milik Hyukjae yang kini terus memompa dibawah sana.

Tak hanya itu saja tangan-tangan aktif Hyukjae kini juga bergerak mencari sesuatu yang dapat dimainkan. Tangan kanan yang bergerak dijuniornya sedangkan satunya lagi mmelintir kedua nipel itu secara bergantian. Dirasa masih kurang Hyukjae mulai memberi tanda merah disekitar perpotongan leher Donghae.

Hentakan cepat yang Hyukjae lakukan membuat tubuh Donghae ikut terhentak. Apalagi saat titik itu terkena sodokan, tubuh Donghae akan bergetar dengan desahan yang amat keras.

"AKK! lagiee~ lebih cepat ah~ disitu~ ah~" sungguh ini pengalaman pertama untuk Donghae dan dia tak menyangka jika rasanya akan senikmat ini. Lain Donghae, Lain pula Hyukjae memang dirinya dulu sudah sering melakukan sex, tapi tak dengan namja, dan ini rasanya lebih nikmat dan sempit. Otot-otot didalam diri Donghae terasa meremas juniornya hal ini lebih menggairahkan dari pada menggauli seorang perawan.

Merasa hampir sampai Hyukjae membalik tubuh Donghae tanpa melepas penyatuannya-dogysex-. Posisi ini membuat junior Hyukjae tertanam lebih dalam di diri Donghae.

Junior Donghae yang menggantung ikut bergoyang karna gerakan bringas Hyukjae, melihat ukurannya yang membesar menandakan Donghae akan segerah keluar. Menyadari hal itu Hyukjae membalik tubuh Donghae ke posisi semula. Tinggal beberapa saat saja mereka akan mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

Sebelum sampai Hyukjae mendekatkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Donghae, tanda yang tadi hilang kini muncul kembali dan dalam sekejap sepasang taring keluar dari mulut Hyukjae.

Tanpa membuang waktu Hyukjae segerah melesatkan taringnya tepat di tanda itu bertepatan dengan keluarnya cairan putih kental miik keduanya.

"uuuggkkhhh~" lengkuhan nikmat Donghae saat sesuatu bisa keluar dengan deras dari juniornya.

Hyukjae menjauhkan wajahnya dan dalam sekejap semua kembali normal. Taring yang hilang serta tanda yang juga ikut hilang diperpotongan leher Donghae.

"kau sekarang sudah resmi menjadi takdirku, sekarang aku abadi begitu pun denganmu hae~" kata Hyukjae sambil mengelus pipi tembem Donghae.

Ah~ rasanya ini semua seperti mimpi untuk Hyukjae. Tak ada ruginya juga tadi dirinya mengintip sepasang namja yang sedang melakukan sex didalam semak-semak. Dan sekarang dirinya bisa mempraktekkannya dengan sempurna. Hampir mirip saat dirinya melakukannya dulu dengan yeoja.

Mentari sudah berada diatas kepala saat Donghae mulai melihatkan tanda-tanda akan bangun. Mengucek matanya dengan kedua tangannya dengan cara yang teramat lucu.

"AKK!~" Donghae merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat bawah tulang ekornya saat akan bergerak turun dari tempat tidurnya, bahkan ia dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir keluar dari lubang analnya.

"kau suka dengan itu hae~" tiba-tiba sebuah bisikan merdu terdengar disamping kanannya Donghae, dengan cepat Donghae memutar kepalanya dan-

"cupp" dua buah benda kenyal saling bertemu.

Awalnya hanya saling menempel sampai bibir salah satunya mulai bergerak dan lama kelamaan pertarungan lidah pun ikut memeriahkan suasana. Pertarungan lidah itu dimenangkan oleh sang dominan dan dengan cepat mengapsen semua penghuni disana.

"ughhk~" Donghae melengkuh nikmat tapi juga sesak karna udara yang mulai menipis di paru-parunya. Karna merasa kehabisan nafas, Donghae segerah memukul dada seseorang yang mendekapnya berharap. Mengerti akan hal itu seseorang itu pun segerah menjauhkan wajahnya dari Donghae.

" hah hahhah kau hahbreng sekheh" umpat Donghae pada seseorang yang barusan menciumnya.

"weo?"

"nugu?"

"mwo? kau tak ingat aku?"

"ti-" sebelum selsai Donghae berbicara sekelebat kejadian semalam terlintas dikepalanya.

Kejadian saat berkenalan dengan namja disampingnya ini. Berdansa bersama. Dan- dan kejadian saat dia ber-itu- anu-

blusss

Wajah Donghae sudah memanas mengingat kegiatan yang baru sekali dilakukannya.

"suka dengan yang kita lakukan semalam hae~" goda namja disamping Donghae dengan sedikit mendesah.

"jangan menggodaku hyuk!" marah Donghae pada hyuk atau lengkapnya Hyukjae.

"kukira kau menyukainya? sebab semalam kau selalu bilang lagi hyuk~ cepat~ disana~" goda Hyukjae meniru gaya bicara Donghae semalam.

Wajah Donghae kini sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Sungguh itu hal yang memalukan untuk Donghae, walau dia manja dan kekanak-kanakan tapi meminta hal seperti itu pada orang asing baru pertama ini ia lakukan.

"AWW! ash~" Donghae tadi berniat menghajar Hyukjae tapi baru bergerak sedikit saja tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa sakit teramat sangat.

"jika kau banyak bergerak, kau akan bertambah sakit "ini semua karna kau hyuk! kau KASAR" sungut Donghae, karna apa yang ia terjadi padanya ini karna Hyukjae. Ya walau dia juga menikmati apa yang dilakukan Hyukjae padanya tadi malam.

"aku kasar? tapi kau suka kan~" kata Hyukjae yang sekarang sudah duduk disamping Donghae. Tak hanya duduk tangannya juga sudah berada dibalik selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos Donghae.

DEG

Donghae yang merasakan sentuhan asing ditubuhnya menegang.

"a-apa ya-ng kau-"

"aku ingin lagi" minta Hyukjae di dekat telinga Donghae bahkan dia juga mengulum daun telinga itu.

"a-apa semalam belum cu- kup ah~" Donghae ingin menolak tapi sebuah desahan lolos juga dari bibirnya, apa lagi saat tangan dingin Hyukjae berasa didaerah selatannya.

"aku ingin hae~ dan aku sudah tak tahan~"

Selsai berkata demikian Hyukjae sudah mengecup bahu Donghae menambah tanda kepemilikan yang ia buat semalam.

Dan terdengarlah suara sexy Donghae yang mengalun merdu tak lama setelahnya. Biarlah mereka menikmati acara yang menyenangkan.

Hyukjae yang dulunya seorang penyihir di kubur hidup-hidup oleh musuhnya setelah berhasil dikalahkan dan itu semua berkat darah Donghae ia bisa hidup kembali. Darah takdirnya.

Dan- sepertinya ia tak perlu mengunakan sihir untuk membuat Donghae mencintainya. Karna tanpa dia sihir pun didalam hati Donghae sudah terukir namanya.

Sepertinya dia sejak bertemu Donghae dirinya sudah tak tertarik lagi dengan yeoja berdada besar dengan tubuh montok lagi. Cukup Donghae.

Oh ia mungkin ada yang bingung kenapa ia dan Donghae sudah berada diapartemen milik Donghae? Kenapa bingung Hyukjae kan punya sihir! bahkan ia bisa menciptakan ingatan-ingatan palsu atau mengurangi ingatan yang dianggap berbahaya.

 **F.I.N**

Hufff sumpah ni FF dah lama mau ku publik, 3hari stelah nulis **MO MINTA PENDAPAT** eh FFnya mlah gak sengaja tak Cut, tp karna masih inget alurnya za ku tlis ulang lgi aja walau banyak perubahanya.

Yang masih nunggu FFku jangan hawatir semua masih dalam proses pengerjaan, dan aku juga sedang mengerjakan FF baru lagi sepert **SiHae** , **KiHae** , **KyuHae** , **HanHae** , **YeHae** dan **EunHae** ,,eh FF **MinHae** dan **HaeBaby** chapter depan **END** za... **RnR** yang dapat memberi ku motifasi donk~~


End file.
